PSYCHO DOCTOR
by Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics
Summary: Yixing mengalami masa kecil yang buruk. Keluarganya meninggal dibantai oleh Klan Wu. Dendam yang teramat sangat membuatnya ingin menghabisi semua Klan Wu. Lalu bagaimanakah jika Yixing menemukan seorang pasiennya yang bermarga Wu? / Zhang Yixing with KrisTao and other


**PS****Y****C****H****O DOCTOR**

**Author: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**Rated: Maybe M, karena ini****sadis**

**Genre: ****maybe… ****SUSPENSE **

**Cast: KrisTao, Lay**

**Disclaimer: Mereka milik mereka masing-masing wala****u****pun Tao dan Lay itu ngegemesin dan pengen Author culik #dibanting Suho dan Kris XD**

**Summary: Lay mengalami masa kecil yang buruk. Keluarganya meninggal dibantai oleh Klan Wu. Dendam yang teramat sangat membuatnya ingin menghabisi semua Klan Wu. Lalu bagaimanakah jika Lay menemukan seorang pasiennya yang bermarga Wu?**

**WARNING: ****DEATH CHARA,**** Typo tingkat apartemen lantai lima belas (?), dan hal-hal lainnya yang males Author sebutin satu-satu #DUAGGH XD**

**HOLAAAA! Wkwkw.. Maap ya Readers tercintah :* Zita malah buat FF baru. Yah.. Zita lagi buntu ide. Nih FF sebagai selingan buat nunggu FF yang masih TBC update okeh?**

**Udah ah.. cekidot! Langsung baca nyokk!**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P****SY****C****H****O DOCTOR**

**By: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**THIS IS SUPER SADISTIC! IF TOU DON'T LIKE YOU CAN CLICK OUT NOW! DO NOT PLAGIAT! #Ngancem #DijejelinKetek #PLAK XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"1.."

Tampak seorang namja manis dengan lesung pipit sedang asyik menulis menyambung-nyambungkan garis putus-putus di buku 'Belajar menulis angka' miliknya. Sambil menulis lidahnya keluar sedikit membuat wajahnya tampak lucu.

"2...3.."

Masih terus menulis angka-angka. Ucapannya terhenti melihat angka disamping angka tiga. Ia merasa familiar melihat bentuk angka tersebut, namun Ia lupa itu angka berapa.

"Eng.. eng.. Mama ini angka apa?" tanya namja itu.

"Angka 4 Xingie~" jawab sang Mama sambil mengelus rambut sang buah hati.

"Ah! Angka empat!" Namja itu – Yang bermana Yixing- menatap Mamanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, "Kata temanku, angka empat itu angka kematian. Benarkah Mama?"

"Buahahahaha..." Sang Mama hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan anaknya. Haduuh.. Anaknya benar-benar polos, "Itu hanya takhayul Xingie.. Itu tidak benar.."

"T..Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa.." Yixing terdiam. Ia menggenggam pensilnya dan kembali menulis angka-angka.

"4..5.."

BRUUUK

Pintu dibanting. Yixing dan Mamanya menoleh.

"BABA!" Wajah Yixing berseri-seri berlari memeluk Babanya, "Baba sudah pulang? Ayo belajar bersama Yixing Baba!"

Babanya tak menjawab perkataan Yixing. Sang Baba sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Habis berlari?" Mamanya angkat bicara, "Ada apa?"

"Wu.." Baba memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak, "Mereka datang. Kemas barang-barang penting. Kita kabur.."

Mama Yixing menatap tak percaya kepada suaminya. Cepat-cepat ditariknya Yixing menuju kamar. Yixing yang heran hanya pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Ibunya.

"Yixing. Dengar Mama.." Mama menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Yixing, "Klan Wu sedang menuju rumah kita. Mereka adalah Klan yang kejam dan bengis. Siapapun yang meminjam uang pada mereka jika tak membayar hutang dan bunganya tepat waktu, maka mereka akan membunuh orang itu.."

Yixing meneguk ludahnya.

"Dan kita punya hutang kepada mereka.."

Belum sempat Yixing bertanya Ia sudah ditarik lagi oleh Mamanya. Mama dan Babanya sibuk membongkar isi lemari memasukkannya pada sebuah tas besar.

BUK BRAAAKK

Keringat dingin mengucur dari wajah Baba dan Mamanya.

"Sudah terlambat.." Babanya langsung membanting tas yang dipegangnya lalu menarik Yixing.

"Yixingie.." kata Baba, "Sembunyilah di lemari ini sampai Baba mengizinkanmu keluar oke?"

"Untuk apa? Kenapa Yixing harus bersembunyi Baba?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan sayang. Nah.. Sekarang cepat masuk.."

Yixing mengangguk dan membuka pintu lemari tua tersebut dan melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalamnya. Ditutupnya pintu lemari dengan sangat rapat. Ia lalu mengintip dari balik lubang di lemari itu.

Yixing melihat segerombolan preman menghampiri Baba dan Mamanya. Preman-preman itu membawa tongkat besi yang kelihatannya kokoh untuk menghantam kepala seseorang. Di tengah-tengah preman itu, berdirilah kakek tua dengan janggutnya yang putih. Wajahnya bengis tampak menyeramkan. Matanya tersirat kekejaman. Ia menatap Baba dan Mama Yixing dengan sinis.

"Kumohon Tuan Wu beri kami waktu lagi.." Yixing melihat Babanya bertekuk lutut dihadapan Kakek Tua nan bengis itu.

"Waktu? Bukankah aku sudah memberikannya Tuan Zhang?" kata-kata dingin meluncur dari mulut Tuan Wu.

"Uang kami habis untuk membeli keperluan rumah, kami belum sanggup membayarnya sekarang. Mungkin kalau Tuan memberi kami waktu kami bisa melunasi hutang kami.." Mama Yixing ikut bertekuk lutut di hadapan Tuan Wu.

Tuan Wu menatap dalam Mama Yixing dengan pandangan hangat. Disentuhnya dagu Mama Yixing.

"Jika dulu kau menikah denganku mungkin Kau tidak akan sesengsara ini Qian..." ucap Tuan Wu.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sudi menikah dengan pria bengis sepertimu.."

Wajah Tuan Wu berubah menatap benci Mama Yixing. Pandangan yang tadi hangat menjadi dingin dan menyiratkan kebencian.

"Pengawal.. Hajar mereka.."

Para preman yang membawa tongkat besi itu mulai mengangkat tongkat besi milik mereka. Tanpa pandang bulu, Dilibasnya Baba Yixing dengan sadis.

"ARRGHH.."

"WU! HENTIKAN!" teriak Mama Yixing.

"Kenapa? Kau takut suamimu tersayang mati eoh?"

Mama Yixing terdiam. Diliriknya suaminya yang sudah babak belur.

"Kalau kau memang menginginkan suamimu pergi ke neraka akan kuturuti.." Tuan Wu menambil pisau dari saku celananya. Didekatinya Baba Yixing yang tergeletak di lantai tak berdaya.

"Berani kau menyentuh suamiku, maka kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya.."

"Oh iya? Apa kau berani melawanku?"

JLEB

Tuan Wu seperti sudah menutup pintu hatinya. Langsung saja Ia menusuk jantung Baba Yixing tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Ah.. Sudah mati tuh.." Tuan Wu terkekeh geli, "Kau mau menyusulnya Qian?"

"KAU APAKAN SUAMIKU?" Mama Yixing menangis. Shock melihat sang suami ditusuk tiba-tiba.

"Kubunuh. Tentu saja.." Tuan Wu berbalik ke arah Mama Yixing, "Mau menyusul?"

"Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku.."

"Benarkah?"

JLEB

Lagi. Tuan Wu menusukkan pisaunya. Dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal Mama Yixing berusaha mencabut pisau yang menusuk jantungnya. Namun percuma, darah tetap mengalir deras.

"Aku benci orang yang berhutang..." Kalimat tadi mengakhiri 'kunjungan' Tuan Wu ke rumah Yixing.

Yixing mematung di dalam tempat persembunyiannya. Air matanya terjatuh. Ia menangis tanpa terisak namun tanpa suara. Ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Baba dan Mamanya dibunuh. Tuan Wu dan preman-premannya pergi dari rumah Yixing. Setelah dirasa aman, Yixing keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Baba..hiks. Mama.."

"Yixingie.." Mama Yixing mengelus pipi Yixing lembut, "Jangan menangis, nak. Jangan menangis.."

"Baba..Mama jangan mati.. hiks.."

"Maaf Yixingie.." tangan Mama Yixing yang tadi mengelus pipi Yixing kini beralih membelai rambut Yixing, "Yixingie.. Mama punya tugas untukmu.."

"Tugas?"

"Mama mohon.. Kau habisi semua Klan Wu.." suara Mama Yixing semakin melemah, "Habisi semua Klan Wu si bedebah.." Nafas Mama Yixing terhenti.

Yixing menangis meraung-raung meratapi kepergian orang tuanya. Diguncangnya tubuh Mama dan Babanya berharap sebuah keajaiban datang padanya agar orang tuanya bangun kembali. Namun sayang, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kedua orang tuanya sudah tak bernyawa.

Mendadak hati Yixing menyimpan dendam yang teramat sangat. Ya.. dendam terhadap Klan Wu si bedebah...

**...**

**21 years ago~**

Tampak seorang namja manis dengan lesung pipitnya tampak berdiri di tengah keramaian bandara. Nama tersebut – Yixing – melirik ke sana ke mari mencari sesuatu. Ia tersenyum melihat seorang namja yang bermata panda menghampiri dirinya.

"Yixing Gege!" namja panda itu berteriak riang menghampiri Yixing sambil menyeret koper-kopernya.

"Zi Tao~" Yixing membalas teriakan namja panda tersebut sambil berlari menuju namja panda itu.

"Gege, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku rindu sekali padamu.." Tao memeluk erat tubuh Yixing.

"Wkwkwk.. Akukan baru dua tahun di Korea ZiZi.." Yixing mengelus rambut Tao sepupunya yang baru datang dari China, rumahnya dulu.

"Tapi aku tetap kangen gege.." Tao mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Haha.. Sepertinya Kau punya masalah yang ingin Kau ceritakan padaku, hm?" Yixing tersenyum lembut.

"Hm.. begitulah.." wajah Tao berubah murung.

"Ada apa? Kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku.."

"Pacarku selingkuh ge.." Tao menatap lantai bandara dengan wajah sendu, "Dan sekarang pacarku malah menghilang entah kemana.."Air matanya mulai turun, "Aku melihatnya berciuman dengan seorang yeoja ge.. hiks.. padahal aku begitu mencintainya, tapi kenapa dia tega berbuat seperti itu kepadaku.." Bibirnya Ia gigit kuat-kuat.

"Hei! Hei! Jangan menggigit bibirmu seperti itu. Nanti bibirmu berdarah.." ucap Yixing, "Jangan menangis Zi Tao.. Jangan menangis.." Yixing memeluk adik sepupu kesayangannya itu. Dielus-elusnya punggung Zi Tao meredakan isakan adik sepupunya, "Pacarmu memang kurang ajar sih.. Sudah selingkuh malah kabur. Kalau aku jadi kau akan kubunuh langsung.." ucapan Yixing agak mengerikan, "Memangnya.. Siapa pacarmu?"

"Wu.." Yixing tersentak mendengar perkataan Tao, "Wu Yi Fan.."

Wu si bedebah..

**...**

Pagi di kediaman Yixing. Yixing sekarang tengah asyik membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan Tao sepupunya. Ia asyik bersiul sambil membuat dua potong sandwich.

"Zi Tao~ Sarapannya sudah siap! Ayo cepat makan!" Yixing meletakkan dua piring dengan sandwich di atasnya.

Zi Tao berlari menuruni tangga, dan langsung duduk dengan rapih di meja makan.

"Apa sarapan kita kali ini Yixing ge?" Tao tersenyum cerah, "Wow! Sandwich!"

"Aku juga sudah membuatkan bekal untukmu. Jangan makan sembarangan oke? Jam berapa Kau pulang sekolah?"

"Hm.. Hari ini aku harus latihan wushu karena besok ada perlombaan. Kemungkinan aku pulang malam ge.."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik oke?" Yixing mengacak rambut Tao.

"Yak gege! Jangan acak-acak rambutku!"

"Hahahaha.. Maaf Tao.."

"Gege akan pulang malam juga?"

"Hm.. entahlah. Kurasa Ya, karena pasien hari ini sangat banyak.."

"Gege hebat ya.. bisa menjadi dokter.."

"Hahaha.. Suatu saat kau juga bisa Tao.." Yixing tersenyum, "Nah.. sekarang sudah waktunya kita berangkat..Kajja!"

**...**

Yixing memakai jas putih khas para dokter. Disapanya orang-orang yang berlalu –lalang ke sana ke mari. Ia tersenyum manis menyambut hari ini.

"Pagi Xingie~" sapa seorang namja manis dengan mata bulatnya.

"Pagi Kyungie, hari yang cerah bukan?" balas Yixing.

"Sangat cerah!" namja bermata bulat itu mendekati Yixing dan berbisik padanya, "Hari ini ada pasien baru lho.."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya.. Kau dan Dokter Joonmyeon disuruh merawatnya.." namja bermata bulat itu memegang tangan Yixing, "Sini! Kutunjukkan ruang kamarnya.."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yixing menyetujui ajakan Kyungsoo – namja bermata bulat itu – untuk menuju ruangan pasiennya yang baru.

"Nah.. Ini dia. Nama pasiennya Wu Yi Fan.." ucap Kyungsoo kegirangan.

"Wu.. Wu Yi Fan?"

"Ya. Wu Yi Fan! Jantungnya lemah. Selama tiga tahun belakangan sih.. sudah tidak apa-apa. Tapi kambuh lagi saat kekasihnya menghilang karena kesalah pahaman.."

Yixing melangkah maju mendekati ruang kamar itu. Ia memasuki kamar 'pasiennya'. Ditutupnya pintu kamar 'pasiennya' itu agar tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya. Dilihatnya seorang namja tampan dengan wajah china-canada terbaring lemah dengan selang infus dan oksigen yang terpasang di hidungnya.

"Tao.. Maaf.." tiba-tiba saja Yi Fan bergumam menyebut nama sepupunya.

Cih.. sudah selingkuh masih menyebut nama sepupunya. Ingin rasanya Yixing mencabik-cabik wajah Yi Fan yang telah menyakiti adik sepupu kesanyangannya. Tunggu, mencabik-cabik?. Hm.. sepertinya Yixing punya ide yang lebih bagus lagi.

**...**

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya begitu cepat menuju sebuah ruangan. Ia mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut, dan memasukinya setelah seseorang menyuruhnya masuk.

"Dokter Joonmyeon. Anda disuruh merawat pasien yang bernama Wu Yi Fan.." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Pasien baru?" tanya Dokter Joonmyeon.

"Ya.."

"Baiklah. Bisa Kau antar aku ke ruangannya, Kyungsoo?"

"Tentu.."

Dokter Joonmyeon mengambil stetoskopnya dan membenarkan letak dasinya. Di dpannya Kyungsoo sedang menuntunnya menuju ruangan Wu Yi Fan.

"Kita sudah sampai.." kata Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Wu Yi Fan.

Sontak mulut Kyungsoo menganga tak percaya. Matanya yang sudah seperti orang melotot itu malah semakin membesar menatap ruangan di depannya itu.

"WU YI FAN HILANG!"

**...**

Tampak seorang namja berwajah china-canada membuka matanya perlahan. Cahaya lampu yang begitu terang membuat matanya silau. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya membiasakan diri dengan cahaya lampu. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya. Seingatnya, dirinya berada di rumah sakit. Sekarang Ia di mana?.

"Kau sudah bangun **Wu Yi Fan**?" ucap seorang namja dengan lesung pipit sambil menekankan kata 'Wu Yi Fan'. Namja itu Yixing.

"Ini di mana? Dan kenapa tanganku terikat?" tanya Yi Fan.

"Ini di dapurku. Kau sedang berbaring di meja makan milikku. Tanganmu diikat? Tentu saja agar kau tidak kabur.."

"Kau siapa?" tanya Yi Fan lagi.

"Aku siapa?" Yixing mendengus, "Apakah kau pernah mendengar keluarga Zhang?"

"Zhang? Bukankah keluarga itu mempunyai hutang dengan Ayah? Dan keluarga itu sudah mati karena sebuah kecelakaan bukan?" jawab Yi Fan.

"KECELAKAAN?" urat-urat marah Yixing mulai terbentuk, "Kau bilang Ayah dan Ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan? Justru Ayahmulah yang membunuh Ayah dan Ibuku!" Kris terdiam, "Kau tahu? Ayahmu membunuh Ayah dan Ibuku di depan mataku sendiri! Aku melihatnya menusukkan pisau ke arah Ayah dan Ibuku!" Yixing membentak Yi Fan, "Dan sekarang aku akan membuat Ayahmu kehilangan Anak yang sangat disayanginya.." Yixing memasang muka dingin.

"Maaf. Maafkan Ayahku.."

"Tidak ada kata maaf. Mata dibalas mata. Nyawa dibalas nyawa.."

**CLEB**

"ARGGHHH" Yi Fan berteriak saat Yixing menusukkan pisau ke mata kanannya.

**CLEB **

**CLEB**

**CLEB**

Yixing memutar-mutar pisaunya membuat mata Yi Fan semakin hancur.

**SRAT**

Dengan kuat ditariknya mata Yi Fan sampai putus. Yixing terkekeh kecil saat melihat mata Yi Fan hancur hampir tak berbentuk. Yixing melangkah menuju tempat mencuci piring. Di letakkannya mata Yi Fan pada sebuah blender yang ada di atas tempat pencuci piring tersebut.

**SYUUUUR**

Mata Yi Fan sudah hancur menjadi partikel-partikel kecil. Yixing tertawa. Ia berjalan ke arah Yi Fan lagi.

**CLEB**

"ARGGG.. SAKIT!"

Ditusukkannya ujung pisau di mata sebelah kiri Yi Fan.

**SREK**

Mata Yifan ditarik kembali. Berbeda dengan mata sebelah kanan Yi Fan yang hancur tak terbentuk, mata kiri Yi Fan masih rapih sekali.

"Hihihi.." Yixing terkekeh.

Yixing kembali berjalan tempat pencuci piring. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah alat untuk memeras buah jeruk tergeletak di sana. Diambilnya alat pemeras itu, dan membelah mata Yi Fan menjadi dua. Sebelah mata Yi Fan diletakkannya di atas alat pemeras.

**SREKK**

**SREKK**

**SREEKK**

Yixing memutar-mutar mata Yi Fan membuat darah bercucuran keluar.

**SREKK**

**SREKK**

Yixing terus memutar mata Yi Fan. Selesai dengan sebelah mata Yi Fan, Ia mengambil mata Yi Fan yang sebelahnya lagi.

**SREKK**

**SREKK**

**SREKK**

Sambil menyeringai mengerikan, Ia kembali memutar mata Yi Fan pada perasan jeruk. Darah yang mengalir ditampung di sebuah gelas. Setelah dirasa darah yang keluar cukup banyak, Yixing mencampurkan darah tersebut ke blender. Yixing melihat mata Yi Fan yang belum hancur sepenuhnya. Ia merogoh laci lemari mencari sesuatu. Ah! Dapat! Sebuah telenan dan penggiling adonan kue!. Diletakkannya sebelah mata Yi Fan di atas telenan.

**KREKK **

**KREEK**

**KREEEK**

Yixing menggiling mata Yi Fan hingga gepeng tak terbentuk. Diliriknya tubuh Yi Fan di atas meja makan yang sudah tak bernyawa. Cih.. gak asyik! Masa baru segitu saja sudah kalah?.

Tanpa sengaja, pandangan Yixing tertuju pada sebuah perapian di dekat dapur. Yixing tersenyum mengerikan berjalan melangkah menuju perapian tersebut. Diambilnya sebuah kayu cukup panjang dengan api yang masih menyala di atasnya. Yixing terkekeh berjalan menuju mayat Yi Fan.

"Akan ku habisi wajah tampanmu ini hihihi.."

**CLEB**

**CLEB**

**CLEB**

Yixing menusukkan kayu tersebut ke lubang mata Yi Fan. Bayangkan sebuah kayu yang sangat panas dengan api yang masih menyala di atasnya ditusukkan pada lubang matamu. Ouchhh.. pasti sakit sekali. Untung Yi Fan sudah tak bernyawa.

**CLEB**

Yixing semakin kuat menusuk lubang mata Yi Fan dengan kayu itu.

**SRAKKK**

Ditariknya kayu itu dengan kasar. Yixing berjongkok menyentuh mulut Yi Fan yang menganga lebar. Di arahkannya pisau tepat di ujung bibir Yi Fan.

**SRET**

**SRET**

Yixing merobek mulut Yi Fan hingga mirip seperti hantu Jepang. Terlihatlah seluruh isi mulut Yi Fan. Yixing kemudian mengobok-obok tenggorokkan Yi Fan dengan pisau.

**SRAAK**

**SRAAK**

Yixing melirik sebuah kapak yang dipajang di dinding dapur. Tentu saja itu kapak asli!. Setelah puas bermain-main dengan mulut Yi Fan, Yixing berjalan mengambil kapak itu. Dan kembali menuju mayat Yi Fan. Ditatapnya mayat Yi Fan dengan pandangan dingin. Sangat dingin. Yixing mengangkat kapaknya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ini... untuk Baba.."

**TRAAAKKK**

Yixing mengayunkan kapaknya menghancurkan kedua lutut Yi Fan. Kembali Yixing mengangkat kapaknya.

"Ini untuk Mama..."

**TRAAKKK**

Kapak tersebut memotong pinggang Yi Fan. Memisahkan badan Yi Fan dengan kakinya.

"Dan ini untuk Tao.."

**TRAAAAKK**

Tanpa pandang bulu, Yixing mengayunkan kapaknya memotong leher Kris hingga putus.

"Hihihihihi..."

Yixing tertawa kesetanan. Ia mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia menyentuh lengan Yi Fan. Menguliti kulit Yi Fan hingga lepas dari tubuhnya. Yixing tersenyum melihat tumpukkan daging lengan Yi Fan. Dipotongnya daging tersebut sampai ke tulangnya. Diletakkannya daging tersebut di sebuah panci yang besar. Yixing merebus daging tersebut dengan bumbu rempah-rempah.

**...**

"Pagi Kyungsoo.." sapa Yixing.

"Ah... Pagi Yixing.." balas Kyungsoo, "Ah.. itu.. kemarin.. Wu Yi Fan menghilang. Keluarganya sudah menghubungi polisi untuk mencarinya.."

"Eh? Benarkah? Ku harap Yi Fan bisa ditemukan secepatnya.." kata Yixing, "Ah.. Kyungsoo. Kemarin aku habis membeli daging sangat banyak dan membuatnya menjadi sup. Namun, sup yang ku buat sangat banyak. Aku tak bisa menghabiskannya sendirian.. apa kau mau?"

"Mau! Mau! Kebetulan sekali perutku sedang lapar hahaha.." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ini.. silahkan dicicipi.." Yixing memberi Kyunsoo sebuah kotak bekal. Setelah Kyungsoo mengucapkan terimakasih, Yixing langsung melesat pergi.

Tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui, daging yang dimakannya adalah daging **Wu Yi Fan**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P****S****YC****H****O DOCTOR**

**THE END**

**Huaaa.. dooh.. gaje bangetkah?**** Ini FF Suspense pertama Zita. Anehkah?.**

**Maaf ya.. bagi Fansnya Kris, Zita malah buat dia jadi korban u,u **

**AKHIR KATA DARI AUTHOR NAN UNYU INI #HOEK**

**REVIEW PLEASE ^^ #Bbuing bbuing bareng mayat Kris XD **


End file.
